


Baby You're Perfect

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Music [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to lovers really, M/M, Music series, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, They're dating but don't consider it so, louis is an idiot, they date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a well known member of One Direction. Louis Tomlinson is, well, just Louis. They meet in a club and Harry is clear he doesn't want a relationship, which is fine. Louis doesn't care. He doesn't need a stupid pop star boyfriend anyways......except he totally wants one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, so this is part of my music series. This one I actually wasn't going to post here simply because it's on my Wattpad and its so much better over there. It's the same story, but Wattpad now allows pictures and gifs in the story. So as you read the story I added edits for the Instagram pictures they mention in the story and other gifs from the music video of Perfect itself. So I highly suggest you go over there and read it (username on Wattpad is the same as here) Much more fun in my opinion, but you're fine to stay here as well. Either way I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Xxx

**I might never be your knight in shining armor. I might never be the one you take home to mother, and I might never be the one who brings you flowers. But I can be the one, be the one tonight**

 

“You're miserable.” Louis looks up from where he was groaning into his arms while sitting at the counter, at Zayn.

“I am not miserable,” he hisses offended. Zayn picks up Louis' phone that is lying open next to him and looks at the Instagram picture that Louis was pouting over.

“The caption specifically says ‘friends’,” Zayn points out.

“Yes,” Louis hisses and snatches the phone back, “I am aware. I'm also aware that he has dated both of them.”

“We dated and we’re still friends.”

“You're not helping.”

“Damn, I thought after you got Harry Styles’ dick you would be a little less cranky all the time.” Louis sighs and lays his chin on his hand. Zayn sighs as well and takes the seat on the stool next to his best friend. “Why don't you just tell him how you feel babe?”

“Because he made it clear, the first day I met him, that he didn't want anything serious.”

“Then why did you do this to yourself? You always fall, Louis, even when you're not suppose to.”

“I know,” he pouts, “but I thought it would actually be a one night stand! Not a ‘call me when you're in town and we can fuck’ type of thing. And how am I supposed to pass up the chance to get in bed with Harry Styles? I can't!”

“Maybe the next time he calls, you could tell him you can't. I mean, how long will this go on?”

“Until he breaks and buys me flowers?” Louis whimpers.

“Or until he breaks your heart by coming into town and not calling.” Louis frowns at the thought and peaks to look at Zayn. “It's time to start protecting yourself Lou.” Zayn pats Louis’ back before jumping down and heading out of the kitchen.

Louis groans and moves to hide his face back in his arms.

Harry is in town. He has been for two days, and he still hasn't called. Maybe this is already the end. He pouts at the counter until his phone vibrates next to him. Slowly he picks up his head and peaks at the lite up screen.

_Are you free tonight?_

Louis’ stomach flips as he quickly replies that yes, he is free. Two minutes later Harry Styles replies with the address of the hotel he is staying, his room and floor number, and his fake name if someone stops him. He knows the system. He's done this many time.

Half an hour later he is making an excuse to Zayn and rushing out of the apartment. He knows he doesn't have to lie; Zayn is fully aware of where he is going.

Louis parks in the lot of the extravagant hotel located in the center of New York City. A group of paparazzi are hanging around the front, along with a few fans. Security stands at the door, watching. Louis walks by everyone easily, even receiving a quick nod of recognition from one of the security guards. The fans and paparazzi don't care about him, but if only they knew.

The woman at the front desk doesn't even stop him, so he steps into the elevator and presses the button to Harry’s floor, stepping back into the corner. When he reaches the floor, he pulls out his phone to check for the room number once again. He makes his way down the hall, eventually finding it.

He knocks softly, before wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. He's always nervous to see Harry. They sometimes go months without seeing each other, and even though Harry texts and calls just to talk, it's always nerve wracking to see him in person.

The door is swung open and Louis looks up. He's greeted by a bright smile and dimple. Harry is dressed in his tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, and his long hair falling over his shoulders.

“Hey babe,” he greets. He reaches and grabs Louis’ arm, pulling him in the room, slamming the door as he grips Louis’ hips and pulls him into himself.

“Hi,” Louis smiles up at him and rests his hands on Harry's hard chest. Harry brings one of his hands up to grab Louis’ chin and bring him up for a kiss.

“How are you love?” He mumbles against Louis’ lips. Louis hums, snaking his arms around Harry’s neck, standing on his toes to get a deeper kiss.

“Straight to it then?” Harry pulls away with a chuckle. Louis flushes, but nods,

“Need you now. Talking later.”

\--

Harry groans as he comes into the condom. He lays his face in Louis’ neck, breathing deeply. Louis pulls his nails out of Harry’s back, rubbing over the possible marks he left.

“Missed this,” Harry sighs blissfully as he pulls out of Louis a minute later. ‘This’ meaning the sex. Not Louis. Louis watches Harry get up and get rid of the condom before he grabs a washcloth, running it under some water, and returning back to Louis. He cleans the cum off before throwing the towel and climbing back on the bed with Louis.

It's getting late, a little after ten, but Louis never leaves right after sex. Harry likes talking.

Harry pulls the sheet over their lower bodies, before settling on his side so he can see Louis. He places a hand on Louis’ stomach, his thumb rubbing patterns.

“How's work?” Louis shrugs,

“My boss is still a dick, he promoted the new kid: not me.” Harry sighs and shakes his head. Louis has kept Harry up to date on the fight for the promotion, and Harry was so sure he would get it.

“How long ‘ave you been there?” He questions.

“Four years,” he pouts. Harry pouts back,

“I think you should find a new firm. You aren't even happy at this one, haven't been for a while,” Harry points out.

“I just want my own firm,” Louis sighs. Harry nods knowingly,

“I know, love. I think you will someday.” Louis smiles thankfully at Harry who then leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead. He then lays down on his back, sliding his arm under Louis to pull him in to cuddle. Louis rolls over so he is laying half on Harry, laying his face in the crook of his neck.

“How's tour?”

“Good,” Harry agrees, “are you coming to my concert tomorrow night?” Louis giggles brightly and shakes his head. Harry gasps in mock horror,

“No?! You wouldn't pay to see me perform in your own damn city!?” Louis can't help his smile as Harry pouts and whines.

He was well aware that Harry was performing at MetLife tomorrow night, but he didn't even think about buying tickets.

“Not actually my city really. It's in New Jersey, I'm in the actual city.” Harry pouts for two long minutes until Louis kisses him, begging him to stop.

“Will you come?” Louis looks up at Harry surprised.

“What?”

“Come. I'll give you passes for you and whoever else you want to bring and you can meet the band and my mates. It'll be fun.”

“A-alright, yeah. Sure, that sounds lovely.”

“Cool,” Harry smiles, “how many passes do you need ‘ya think?”

“Uhm,” Louis struggles. Zayn would be a good choice, so he could finally meet Harry, but his sister is a huge fan especially of Niall.

“Maybe one for Zayn and one for my sister?”

“Alright, I'll get those for you in the morning.”

Morning!

Morning?

Is Louis staying the night? Is that Harry’s way of saying that he wants him to stay the whole night? That's new.

 

**When I first saw you. From across the room I could tell that you were curious, oh, yeah. I hope you’re sure what you're looking for. 'Cause I'm not good at making promises**

 

(7 months ago)

“You should go talk to him.” Harry looks at Liam skeptically. The bar was dimly lit, but that didn't stop him from seeing the light blue eyes peeking at him. The boy is stood in the corner, a friend - female - is stood next to him talking and pointing, not very secretively, at Harry. He was cute, he had to admit, but it was clear that his friend knew who Harry was and was trying to do something. He met eyes with the blue eyed boy. He blushes, but shakes his head at the girl and turns to disappear in the crowd. Did he just turn Harry down? Liam chuckles beside him as he turns to look at him surprised. Harry doesn't usually get turned down, especially before anyone makes a move. This will not do! He finishes his drink and stands from the bar, smoothing out his shirt and looking around the room.

“Where you going?”

“To find him,” he reply easily and heads for the corner the boy was just in. Harry finds his friend first. She's talking to a boy, playing with her hair and biting her lip. He sighs and turns, looking at the booths for any sign of the boy. Finally, Harry finds him in a booth - alone - sipping a drink. He strides over and smoothly slides into the booth across from him. He looks at Harry surprised as he shoots him a bright smile.

“Hi, I'm Harry.”

“Louis,” he mumbles skeptically.

“Well, Louis, will you dance with me?” He watches Harry for a second, seeming confused before nodding. They slide from the booth, Harry taking his hand and leading him to the floor. Louis easily turns and slides his body against Harry’s. Harry grinds against the smaller boy, moving to the beat.

They dance for two songs before Louis is turning in Harry’s arms to face him.

“So what brought you to me?”

“I saw you looking at me.” Louis hums,

“Yes, my friend was pointing you out.”

“I see,” Harry nods, “was I not good enough?” Louis rolls his eyes,

“Plenty good enough. I just wasn't up for the embarrassment.”

“Mm, well you caught my attention instead.” Louis smiles, so Harry offers a drink. They spend the night together, drinking and dancing until Harry asks Louis to come to his hotel room with him, and really Louis can't say no to that. Harry finds Liam and explains that he is leaving while Louis finds his friend and tells her the same. They meet back at the front door, but Harry stops them before they leave.

“Listen Louis, I'm not really looking for anything serious right now and it would be better if we weren't papped leaving together. It will limit the speculations and keep you out of the public eye, so is it alright if we arrive separately? Just give me your number and I'll text you when to come and which hotel and everything.”

“Oh, y-yeah, sure. Of course, no problem.” Harry puts Louis’ number in before kissing his cheek and leaving. Louis sighs and waits three minutes before walking out and heading to his car. He will just wait there until Harry texts him the details.

 

**But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, and if you like having secret little rendezvous. If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do. Baby, I'm perfect. Baby, I'm perfect for you.**

 

(Present time)

“What?” Harry questions, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“Have you ever been kicked out of a hotel?”

“No?” Harry mumbles confused before he realized what Louis was thinking. “No Lou, absolutely not. We are not causing a problem here. Everyone is sleeping and they will be pissed if they have to find me a new hotel to stay in. No."

“You can stay in the tour bus!”

“No.” Louis pouts and puts his face back in Harry's neck.

“Such an old man.” Harry chuckles and let's the silence fall over them as he runs his hands up Louis’ back. He groans after two minutes and shoves at Louis.

“Get up.” Louis sits up and looks at Harry confused as he stands from the bed. Harry walks to his suitcase and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants, throwing one to Louis. “C’mon, get dressed and let's see if they kick me out.” Louis smirks and shifts to grab his boxers, quickly pulling them on before Harry’s sweats. He then grabs his black t-shirt and pulls it on. He stands up on the bed and watches Harry tie his hair up into a bun. “Alright love,” Harry walks to the side of the bed and looks up at Louis with a bright smile, “what do we do first?”

Louis contemplates for a minute before smiling brightly,

“we make a lot of noise to disturb your neighbors.” He knocks on the wall twice before turning and smirking at Harry. Harry chuckles,

“Show me how.” Louis starts jumping on the bed,

“Now I'm searching every lonely place. Every corner calling out your name. Trying to find you, but I just don't know,” he sings loudly before screaming, “WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO?”

He giggles brightly before he keeps yelling and jumping on the bed, “ARE YOU SLEEPING BABY BY YOURSELF? OR ARE YOU GIVING IT TO SOMEONE ELSE? TRYING TO FIND YOU BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW-”

“WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO?” Harry joins in, “TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE HIDING OUT.”

“WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO?” Louis yells.

“C’MON BABY CUZ I NEED YOU NOW,” Harry continues.

“WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO?”

“TELL ME CAUSE I'M TEN FEET DOWN.”

“WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO?” Louis finishes before laughing brightly. Harry laughs and reaches forward to grab Louis. Louis goes easily and wraps his legs around Harry's waist, his arms around his neck. Harry kisses his temple,

“So you do listen to my music?”

“Not usually, but I did listen to them a few times for you. That song was the one I know decently well.” Harry chuckles and presses another kiss to Louis’ temple right as the phone starts ringing. Harry goes to grab it, but Louis squeals. “No! That's our cue to leave and make a mess somewhere else. It's probably front desk.”

Harry nods and sets Louis down, so they can grab their shoes and hurry from the room. They hide around the corner and watch for someone to come up to knock on their door. The women from the front desk eventually comes up and knocks on Harry’s door, annoyed.

“Mr. Styles?” She calls. She knocks again before sliding a key out of her pocket and into the door. “Mr. Styles I'm coming in.” Louis giggles and watches her go in. She comes back out even more annoyed and goes to the room next to Harry’s, the one Louis wasn't banging the wall on inside, knocking.

“Shit,” Harry hisses, “I didn't think she would bother Alberto.” One of Harry’s bodyguards opens the door and looks surprised.

“Sorry to bother you sir, but people are complaining about Mr. Styles and he seems to have disappeared from his room.”

“Did she just tell on me like I'm five?” Louis covers his mouth to giggle at Harry’s appalled face.

“What's the problem?”

“Apparently screaming.” Alberto goes wide eye. “Singing,” she explains further. Harry chuckles,

“He thought she meant I had you screaming during sex.” Louis giggles and shakes his head, “you aren't a screamer though.”

“You just haven't made me scream,” Louis teases with a shrug. Harry looks down at Louis who turns to look at him with a bright smile. Harry wraps his arms around him and cups his bum.

“Is that a challenge?” Louis shrugs and pecks Harry’s lips before turning in his arms to watch the women and Alberto talk. Harry keeps his arms wrapped around Louis.

“He usually never causes problems. He's the good child of the three,” Alberto explains. The woman nods,

“If there are anymore infractions he will have to sleep somewhere else.” Louis squeals in excitement and grabs Harry, yanking him towards the stairs.

They go to the bottom floor and make their way through the hallways.

“Lou, shouldn't we be more secretive?” Harry questions. Louis giggles and looks back at Harry. “I mean, there are cameras!” Harry points out, before he lays against the wall and then does a spin. Louis laughs brightly and shakes his head in amusement. Harry smiles, glad to make Louis laugh.

They find the community room where they hold parties and such. Louis gasps when he sees a soccer ball.

“Now that is just too tempting!” He turns and looks at Harry, “will you play a game of soccer with me?”

“Soccer?” Harry questions confused.

“Sorry Mr. Foreigner, football?” Harry nods in understanding and agrees to play. Louis cheers and grabs the ball from the corner and kicks it to Harry. “That wall is your goal and that one is mine.” He rushes to Harry when he nods and steals the ball.

Harry is fast to reach and grab him, picking him up and spinning him away from the ball. Louis squeals and laughs,

“That's not fair!” Harry sets him down and takes the ball, picking it up and throwing it at the wall.

“Goal!!!!!” He screams and dances around Louis. Louis throws his head back, laughing and shaking his head.

“You can not pick up the ball!”

“Aw Louis, don't be a sore loser. You didn't set any rules.” Louis pouts, but rushes for the ball and starts kicking it back towards his wall. He dodges Harry as he tries grabbing him again. He swings his leg and the ball goes flying. He watches in horror as it hits one of the pictures and cracks the frame.

“Goal?” He turns to look at Harry apologetically. Harry laughs,

“I'll pay for that, no worries.” Louis blushes and looks back at the picture.

“I can-”

“Don't worry about it,” Harry promises as he walks closer to Louis,

“I'll handle it.” He kisses Louis quickly before lightly shoving him and running to pick up the ball so he can score again. Louis hurries and grabs Harry’s shirt, yanking and clawing at his arm. They are laughing as Harry tries to throw the ball.

“Harry!” They both stop laughing immediately and Louis grips Harry's shirt on his back and hides behind him. He peaks and sees Alberto and the women looking at them. “You're sleeping on the tour bus, please go get your things, as for your friend-”

“He’ll come with me,” Harry explains, “and I'll pay for the frame because I accidentally broke it.” Alberto hums and Harry quickly tugs Louis to follow him. Louis keeps his face turned not wanting the women to get a good look at him. She is sure to tell the story of Harry getting kicked out of the hotel and Louis doesn't need her mentioning him being with Harry.

They step into the elevator and Harry pulls Louis into his side as they fall into a fit of giggles. Harry packs his things and they hurry out to the tour bus. He shows Louis around the bus before they climb into one of the bunks.

“Louis Tomlinson, that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you.” Louis smiles from where he is laying on Harry’s chest and accepts the kiss Harry leans down for.

“You're very welcome sir Styles. I am glad to have spent my night causing trouble in your hotel.” He kisses Harry again before laying down and closing his eyes, listening to the beat of the heart of the man he is in love with.

 

**And if you like midnight driving with the windows down, and if you like going places we can’t even pronounce. If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about. Baby, you're perfect. Baby, you're perfect. So let's start right now.**

 

“I can't believe I'm actually going to this stupid concert with you,” Zayn grumbles from the passenger side.

They are in the parking lot of the stadium, just arriving. Zayn had to work until eight and the concert starts at nine, so Louis only has a few minutes to see and introduce Harry.

Louis rolls his eyes and hurries out of the car. Lottie is bouncing in excitement as she grabs Louis’ arm as they start walking to the front where they can be let in.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew Harry! Thank you Louis, so much! I'm meeting Niall!” Lottie cheers. Louis nods and pulls his phone out to text Harry.

_Where do I go? Am I looking for someone?_

They show their passes and are let through the gates.

_Go to the right towards the big buses. I'll be right out :)_

Louis smiles and follows the instructions. Zayn is trailing behind as Lottie skips along.

“Lou!” He looks up and sees Harry peaking out from behind one of the buses and waving them over. Louis waves back as the bodyguard moves and let's them through. He hurries to Harry who pulls him into a quick kiss, “hey love.” He blushes and mumbles a hello before turning to look at Zayn and Lottie.

He didn't explain the relationship to Lottie so she is looking at them surprised.

“This is my sister Lottie, and my best friend Zayn.” Harry kisses Lottie’s cheek nodding when she thanks him for the passes. He shakes Zayn’s hand and waves for them to follow him. Harry takes Louis’ hand, causing Louis to blush as he walks with Harry under the stadium.

“I can't wait for you to meet my mates! Niall is very excited to meet the boy who helped me get kicked out of my hotel room,” Harry smiles and throws his arm over Louis’ shoulder instead. Louis laughs and shrugs,

“It's a talent of mine. Did you get in more trouble this morning after I left?”

“Nah, Alberto let it off with a warning since it was my first time.” They walked through the hallways and into a room where people were chatting and eating.

“Niall and Liam are over in the corner.” He leads them over to his band mates. “Guys this is Louis, and his sister Lottie and best mate Zayn.” Liam shakes Louis’ hand before moving to greet Zayn and Lottie. Niall pulls Louis into a hug,

“It's so good to meet ya mate! Can't believe you convinced old grandpa here to be a little reckless! Any man who can do that is a man I want to meet! Welcome to the family!” Louis chuckles and thanks Niall before turning and pointing to his sister.

“This is my little sister, Lottie. She's a huge fan of you.” Niall smiles and hugs her, going on and talking to her. Louis checks on Zayn and finds him talking to Liam. He smiles and turns back to Harry.

“We have to go on stage in five minutes, so you guys are going to follow Lou out. You'll stand between the barricades and the stage.”

“Alright sounds good.” Harry smiles and brings Louis to the walk out. He kisses him quickly before sending them out with Lou and her daughter Lux. The fans cheer and call to them, so the two girls wave.

Louis knows this was probably not the smartest idea. The fans are going to be curious on who he and the other two are, but hopefully Lottie will be taken as a lucky fan who gets to view the concert from here.

Eventually the lights are falling and the crowd is screaming as the first song starts and the boys come running out. Lottie squeals in excitement and takes out her phone to start recording.

Louis smiles, glad he brought her before turning to look at Zayn. Zayn smiles back and shrugs, turning back to watch the show.

\--

“This is their last song. We usually head in now, but you can stay out if you want,” Lou explains. Louis turns to Lottie and she nods that it's okay to go back under the stadium, so they follow Lou and Lux back. She brings them to the boy’s dressing room and explains that she has to clean everything up because they are leaving tonight.

Louis pouts at the thought, not sure when he will see Harry next. The boys come hooting and hollering in a few minutes later. They are all sweaty, but obviously high off the atmosphere the crowd created. Harry bounds over to Louis and wraps his arms around his neck,

“Ello darling.” Louis smiles and turns to face him.

“Hello, you were amazing.” Harry leans to kiss Louis briefly,

“Mm, thank you. I have to shower, but I have tons of energy left, so if you could meet me at my hotel I would very much love to take you out somewhere.”

“Okay, I'll take Zayn and Lots home and then meet you. You aren't leaving tonight?”

“I'm flying alone tomorrow instead of tonight.” He explains. Louis nods,

“Are you staying in a hotel in the City or here?” Louis really doesn't want to have to come back to New Jersey tonight.

“The City. I'll text you and tell you which one.”

“Alright. See you later then?”

“Until then my love,” Harry says in a posh voice before kissing Louis deeply. He lets him go and Louis quickly makes his rounds to say goodbye and gather his sister and Zayn.

Getting back into the city is a pain in the ass, and by the time they make it to the apartment it's past 11:30.

“I can not believe that happened tonight! My brother is dating Harry Styles and didn't tell me!” Lottie is staying with them tonight.

“We aren't dating Lots.”

“He kissed you! Multiple times! That's dating!” Zayn nods,

“I'm surprised by his actions Louis. Maybe things are better than you thought?” Louis shrugs,

“I don't know and I'm not going to ask. Now, off to bed Lots. It's late. I'm going to freshen up and then meet Harry. Call if you need anything?” She giggles but agrees and kisses his cheek in thanks for the amazing night.

Louis goes into the bathroom and freshens up, before grabbing his keys and heading to the garage. Harry texts him the hotel and tells him to park in the garage and Harry will meet him there. Apparently they are going out.

He finds Harry on the third floor of the parking garage, and parks next to him. Louis climbs out and into Harry’s car.

“Hey,” he smiles. He leans over the center console and kisses Harry as he does the same.

“Long time no see! Hungry?” Louis agrees and buckles in as Harry pulls out. The paparazzi are under the impression that they are leaving tonight, so they aren't at the hotel. Harry takes Louis’ hand, “There's a dessert place still open, so we can head there and then I wanted to see Times Square.”

“You aren't worried about anyone seeing you?” Louis checks.

“I have a hood and sunglasses, plus my lookalike arrived at the airport with everyone, so as far as everyone is concerned, I'm gone.”

“Lookalike?” Louis giggles, “what a crazy life you live pop star.” Harry agrees and shrugs, pulling onto a slightly more busy street.

“Hey, so Liam asked about Zayn.”

“Really?” Louis gasps surprised.

“Yeah, I told him I didn't know much about him, but he seemed nice. I guess Liam decided to stay for the night and go out with Zayn.”

“Wow,” Louis smiles, “good for them.” Harry parks and agrees before getting out. Louis follows suit and notices a matching black car pull up behind them. Alberto and another bodyguard are sat inside.

“My followers,” Harry chuckles. He slides on his sunglasses and pulls up his hood before grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him into a cafe.

“I don't even know how to pronounce all of these desserts. Hell, I couldn't even name the cafe!” Harry chuckles,

“It's Pomme Palais, and just get something that looks good.” They each get a drink along with a dessert before sitting at a back table. Harry paid after insisting.

The cafe is surprisingly packed for it being midnight.

“Alright Lou, if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?” Louis looks at Harry confused,

“What do you mean?”

“What do you dream of doing? Skydiving, climbing a mountain. That sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Louis hums and thinks for a minute, “snorkeling in the coral reefs and swimming with whales, and dolphins, and sharks!”

“Whales? Sharks? Is that even allowed?” Louis giggles and shrugs,

“I'm not sure about whales, but you can cage dive to see sharks.”

“Sounds fun actually.” They talk quietly amongst themselves before they head out and towards Times Square. It's a windy night, but the weather is nice, and the fact that Louis is walking hand in hand down the street with Harry Styles is insane.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, causing him to pull it out.

_Omg Zayn and Liam!? I ship it!_

Louis clicks the picture that Lottie attached to the message and looks at it surprised.

“The paparazzi found Liam and Zayn,” he explains and shows Harry the picture.

“Wow, they're even holding hands. I guess they hit it off. Shame the paps found them. Zayn’s probably a bit overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, lucky them.” Louis pouts at the picture. Liam must not care if they get papped. He must really like Zayn.

Louis peeks up at Harry as he slides his phone away. This is nice, more than he expected, but Harry still doesn't want to be seen with him.

 

**And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, oh, yeah. And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about. Baby, I'm perfect. Baby, we're perfect**

 

(3 months later)

Louis was stood in his boss's office, nervously waiting. He just arrived to the firm and was immediately escorted into his office. His boss, Ben, apparently needed to talk to him.

He turned as the door opens and his boss comes in. He hurries to his desk and greets Louis.

“Hello sir,” Louis greets.

“Hi, listen you lost a case again this week.”

“Uhmmmmm,” Louis hums, “yeah because it was clear that he was guilty?”

“It's the second one you've lost,” Ben points out.

“Yeah, out of like hundreds.”

“I just think you need to put more effort into your cases. You've been slacking lately.” Louis looks at Ben annoyed,

“I have not been slacking! I work my ass off for this firm. I've been here for years and bring in tons of money for this shit place.”

“Mr. Tomlinson!”

“You know what! No, fuck you! I fucking quit!” Louis stood from his chair and hurried out, heading back to his office. He quickly packed his things and left. Flipping off his boss on his way out.

He drives home angrily, stomping inside and slamming the door. He looks up surprised when he hears two people talking. He looks at Liam and Zayn surprised.

“Lou? Hey, what are you doing back?”

“I uh- I quit.” Saying it now makes him realize how big of a problem that is. He has rent to pay and a mouth to feed. He has money in the bank, but that only lasts so long.

“You quit your job?” Zayn repeats surprised.

“I uh- I don't really- I'm going to my room.” He sets his things on the kitchen counter and hurries away. He strips down to his boxers before climbing under his covers. If Liam is here does that mean they have a break? Is Harry in NYC? He sits alone in his room for a long time, just staring at the wall. Eventually, Zayn opens his door and quietly comes in.

“Lou, baby?” Louis rolls over quickly as Harry kneels on his bed.

“Hi,” he says surprised.

“Hi sweet pea,” he whispers and gives a soft smile. He lays down and hugs Louis tightly into him.

“I didn't know you were in the City.”

“It was suppose to be a surprise, but Liam texted me and said you came home from work. What happened?”

“My boss is an ass is what happened. He told me I was slacking because I lost this week's case. The guy was guilty, it was obvious! It shouldn't have even went to trial! So I quit without even thinking. I no longer have a job.”

“I'm sorry babe, maybe it was the right thing to do.”

“Maybe,” Louis agreed before letting the silence fall over them for a minute. He sighs and breaths Harry in,

“can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing here? My boyfriend just quit his job, of course I'm here. I always want to be here for you Lou, even if I can't be.” Louis sucks in a sharp breath and sits up to look at Harry.

“Boyfriend?” Harry looks at Louis confused.

“Yeah? I mean, aren't we dating? I thought we were exclusive. Was that not clear? Have you been seeing other people?” Harry sits up, looking a bit upset and hurt.

“No!” Louis is quick to assure, “no, absolutely not. I haven't even looked at another person since our first night. I just thought- you said you weren't looking for serious.”

“Louis,” Harry chuckles amused, “I text you every day.”

“You do,” Louis nods.

“And I call you every night- I tell you how much I miss you every night! I see you every time I'm here. I make sure of that. Hell, I could have one day between concerts and I come here. I thought I made it clear that I was in love with you.”

Louis takes in a deep breath as he smiles. He flings himself onto Harry and kisses him deeply.

“Oh my god,” he breathes into the kiss, “we’re dating. We’ve been dating!”

“Jesus,” Harry groans and rolls his eyes, chuckling, “here I've been thinking that we have been happily dating for three or four months and you aren't even aware!”

“You could have made it clearer! Like tell me you love me, or bringing me out publicly.”

“I thought you didn't want to go public because you hadn't mentioned it! I didn't want to rush you. The fans and media are a bit overwhelming! And I was waiting for a good time! I wanted to say it in person, not phone.” Louis laughs and shakes his head. He settles on Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“Zayn!” Louis calls, “Zayn, Liam!”

They open the door and stand in the doorway looking at them confused.

“Yeah?” Louis smiles brightly and presses his cheek against Harry's as they look at them.

“Did you guys know that we are dating? Yeah! Four whole months, dating! Me and Harry! Harry and I- happily dating! Happily in love with each other! Can you believe it!?”

“Yeah, we know,” Zayn chuckles. Louis pouts and pulls away to look at Harry,

“It was news to me.”

“What?” Liam gasps surprised. Zayn just laughs and sends Louis a thumbs up before pulling his boyfriend out of the room again. Harry chuckles and looks at his boyfriend.

“Well I’m glad we figured that out now instead of you accidently cheating or something.” Louis shakes his head,

“that would never have happened. I am sooooo far gone for you.”

“Well good because I’m gone for you as well.”

“So does that mean we can go public?”

“Yeah baby, sure. If that’s what you want. I want you to be sure though. My fans are protective. I'm sure they will attack you and the paparazzi and media will go insane and they don’t care how they do it, but they will get pictures of you. So if you are positive, then yes, I will gladly go public.”

“I'm positive. I want everyone in the world to know that you’re mine. Can we come out in some cute way?”

“What about an insta pic? I'll post it and tag you and let everyone go crazy with it?”

“Can I post one too?”

“Of course. I already have the picture I’m going to post.”

“I do too! Okay, I'll go first because more people will see yours and then come to my profile and see mine and be like ohhhh shit.” Harry chuckles and nods.

Louis settles back on Harry and opens his instagram. He works on finding the picture and deciding on a caption while Harry does the same. Once they are both done, they set their phones aside and lay down together.

“Things are going to be crazy from here on out baby.” Louis looks at Harry who is laying next to him. His hand is running over Louis’ shoulder softly as he shrugs.

“I think you’re worth it.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, most definitely,” Louis smiles and presses a light kiss against Harry’s lips.

 

**Baby, you're perfect. Baby, you're perfect. So let's start right now**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and if you have any song suggestions or prompts or anything idk comment. Maybe I'll take your suggestion. If you ever want to come talk to me you can find me on Wattpad (like I said) or my instagrams: @stylinson_sluts and @stylinsonfiction (I'm more active on that one) I love meeting new people and having new friends so come by


End file.
